


Fulfilling Promises

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Facing Fears [5]
Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Korrasami - Freeform, Light BDSM, Magic Cock, Strap-Ons, but really she just made it because she's a kickass engineer, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is busy working, but Korra thinks it's a perfect time to fulfill the promise she made a week before. Sequel to Facing Fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Facing Fears. I suggest reading that first. It involves the use of a "magic" (well, it's engineered in this case) strap-on, but the content's pretty clearly lesbian. Even if this isn't your usual thing, give it a try anyway. You might be surprised. ^^

Asami heard the sound of quiet footfalls at the back of her workroom, but she didn't turn to see who it was. Even without looking, she could sense Korra's presence near the door. Instead, she forced herself to keep staring at the design taped across her desk. This particular project had been a long time in coming - a redesign of the patented Sato engine. Improving on her father's already-great invention was more difficult than it seemed, but hopefully, her adjustments would reduce fuel costs and energy emissions by over ten percent.

The numbers flew out of her head as the footsteps drew closer. Her lips curved in an indulgent smile, and she worked to steady her breathing. Korra was trying to sneak up on her. If it had been anyone else, she would have succeeded, but Asami knew her strategies. She set her pencil down and waited. Three... two... one...

A firm body pressed against her back and strong, calloused hands braceleted her wrists. She could have broken the hold, but it was gentle instead of hard. Korra obviously wasn't looking for a sparring match. "So," Asami said, still staring down at the blueprints in front of her, "is there any particular reason you have me pinned to my desk?"

Korra nuzzled past a lock of her hair, kissing the soft skin behind her ear. "Maaaybe. How busy are you?"

A flush rose in Asami's cheeks, filling her face and washing down the front of her neck. There was only one way to interpret that question. "Very," she said. A pause hung in the air between them, and Korra sagged a little behind her. "But if you had something in mind, I think I can make a little time for you."

She could feel Korra's grin form against the side of her throat. "You think, huh? You don't sound all that excited about spending time with me. Do I need to convince you?"

Asami's eyebrows rose in faint surprise. Normally, Korra wasn't a very patient lover. Skilled, yes, and incredibly enthusiastic, but not patient. Teasing wasn't her style. It made Asami all the more curious about what she had in mind. "Well," she said, breaking free of Korra's light grip and standing up from her chair, "I do have a lot of work to get through..."

"Too much work to fulfill a promise?"

She froze while turning around in the warm cage of Korra's arms. Her forehead creased as she tried to remember any promises she might have made. Nothing came to mind. "You'll have to refresh my memory."

"You don't remember?" Korra said. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout, and Asami had to bite her own lip to stifle her laughter. The expression was ridiculous on Korra's strong, angular face. "Last week. Our trust-building exercise. You tied me up on our bed..."

Asami's blush deepened. "Oh, I remember that. But I don't recall making you any promises."

"You did too," Korra insisted. She leaned closer, and Asami shivered as their noses brushed. The rest of the words grazed over her mouth, centimeters away from a kiss. "You promised I could bend you over your bench to return the favor."

The suggestion sent a stab of want straight down Asami's spine. It stopped between her legs, blossoming open in pulses of warmth. Her breath hitched, but she quickly regained control of her responses. Korra was going to have to work a little harder to make her agree, no matter how appealing the idea sounded. "I never promised anything. You asked, and then we fell asleep spooning. Besides, you aren't afraid of bending me over various pieces of furniture. There was the kitchen counter..."

Korra caught the side of her lips, trying to ease into a kiss, but Asami tilted her head just out of reach.

"The lounge chair by the pool..."

"I didn't bend you over. You were only face-down with your top unhooked."

"The desk in my upstairs office..."

"That one really was scary. I realized the window was still open afterwards. I was terrified someone might have walked by and seen us..."

She snorted. "From three stories down? I don't think so."

"Yeah, well, I'm the Avatar. If anyone besides you sees me naked, it'll be all over the papers."

Asami draped her hands around the back of Korra's neck, toying with the soft strands of hair there. She tilted her head, bringing her lips within reach again. "I don't think there would be any complaints if that happened... except, maybe, from me."

Korra didn't answer. Instead, she eased them into a slow, deep kiss. Warmth shuddered from the center of Asami's chest to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her heart battered against her ribs, and all the blood in her body rushed directly between her legs. The ache she had felt before doubled in a matter of seconds.

As she parted her lips to invite Korra's tongue further, the kiss broke off. She whimpered before she could stop herself, and Korra smirked. "Do you maybe want to rethink how busy you are?"

"Just stop talking," Asami said. She tightened her grip on the back of Korra's head, dragging her in again. Their second kiss was even more explosive than the first. Her eyes drifted shut, and she sighed against the sweet burn of Korra's mouth. A shiver rolled through her as Korra's teeth tugged her bottom lip, and she pushed forward instinctively...

...Only to grind against something she had not expected to fine. She pulled back again, eyes flying back open in surprise. "You're wearing it?" she asked, unable to hide her smile. Her eyes darted down to the place where they were pressed together, and she licked her lips. The slight bulge at the front of Korra's pants was all too obvious. "I thought you were being impulsive."

"Can’t I be impulsive with this? And why wouldn't I wear it?" One of Korra's hands trailed down along the curve of her side, lighting up her skin even through her shirt. "It's one of the best gifts you've ever made for me. The new upgrade is fantastic."

"Fantastic, huh?" Asami rocked her hips, enjoying the slight increase in pressure. It might have been her imagination, but she almost thought she could feel the shaft swell against her. “Is that why you’re wearing pants? Were your leggings too tight for the enhanced sensors?”

“Don’t get all technical on me,” Korra said, although Asami could hear the slight break in her voice. Perhaps the response hadn’t been in her head after all. She tested her hypothesis by grinding forward again. Korra’s hand tightened on her hip, holding her in place. “Hey, stop that. I have plans for you.”

Asami trailed her fingertips back and forth along the broad line of Korra’s shoulders, teasing the tense muscles there. She could feel the strength in them, the power that rested there, waiting to be released. “If you had plans for me, you shouldn’t have told me what they were. Now I’m going to have to make it difficult for you.”

Korra’s eyes narrowed, and her smile widened. “Difficult, huh?”

She nodded, hoping her anticipation wasn’t too obvious.

“You’re still forgetting one thing.”

“Oh?” She began drawing patterns across Korra’s back, trying to ignore the steel hold on her waist. Korra’s warm palm had slipped beneath her shirt, and their pelvises remained pressed together. “What’s that?”

Korra’s chest swelled up with pride. “You might know exactly how to drive me crazy, but I know you, too.” She leaned in, close enough for them to share breath. “By the time I’m finished, you’ll be begging for me to bend you over this bench.”

“But…” Asami never got a chance to finish. Korra’s mouth claimed hers, and she gave in, parting her lips with a sigh as all thoughts of work flew from her mind. She had desperately wanted another kiss, but hadn’t been willing to ask. It was always more fun to taunt her lover into taking what she wanted.

They kissed until their lungs burned, and even when they pulled back, their lips skated over each other with every breath, unwilling to part completely. “Well?” Korra asked. “Ready to beg yet?”

“Not a chance,” Asami said. She let her mouth wander along Korra’s jaw, only pausing long enough to brush her choppy hair aside and whisper in her ear. “You’ll have to try harder.”

“Fine.” Instead of kissing her again, Korra dragged her back from the bench and whirled her around. With her back to Korra's front, Asami could feel the shape of the shaft even more clearly. It pressed against the curve of her ass, obvious even though their clothes. She waited for Korra to push her down over the blueprints, but the movements she was expecting never came. Instead, warm lips began trailing along her throat.

"What are you doing?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"What you asked for," Korra said in between kisses. Gentle teeth grazed the edge of her shoulder as a hand crept over her hip, searching for the front of her pants. "I'm trying harder." Asami bit down on her lip to stifle a gasp, but she wasn't entirely successful. The hitch of breath was obvious even in the humming workroom, and Korra grinned beside her cheek. "Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing." But even as she protested, she spread her legs so that Korra would have an easier time pulling her pants down to mid-thigh. Once they were free, she realized with some embarrassment that the front of her underwear was already wet. The damp fabric clung in awkward places, and she could see a clear outline when she glanced down along her stomach.

Moments later, Korra's fingers blocked the view, finding the stiff point of her clit through the soaked material. "Nothing, huh?" The new touch made the throbbing pressure worse. Asami let her eyes drift shut, hoping it would ground her. "What about when I do this?" Korra's fingertips started moving in slow circles, and despite her best efforts, it made her hips jerk. A groan escaped as she bucked forward, and this time, she didn't bother trying to stifle it.

"You're getting there," she panted, trying to regain some control of the situation. Her hands shot out, gripping the edge of the worktable so she wouldn't lose her balance. When her blurry eyes peeked open again, she noticed the blueprints swimming in front of them. She gathered enough of her faculties to sweep them aside. Korra had already won, even if she wasn't ready to admit it, and she didn't want to see all her hard work ruined.

Unfortunately, the action didn't go unnoticed. "I guess you decided to clear your schedule for me after all..." Korra's fingers slipped beneath the edge of her underwear, finally meeting flesh. The contact was electric, and Asami dug her nails into the table. Korra's touch had felt good before, but it was even better without any barriers.

"You sound pretty smug about it."

"Not any smugger than you were when you had me tied up," Korra said. The kisses continued following the line of her shoulder, covering every inch of skin. "That wasn't easy for me, you know..."

"So..." Asami had to swallow and try again as two of Korra's fingers formed a 'v' around the shaft of her clit, peeling back the hood to scrape the sensitive tip. Another surge of wetness spilled out over Korra's hand and across the soaked fabric. "So... this is revenge?"

"Think of it as more of a thank-you," Korra said. "If you're ready to ask for it."

Asami sighed. She hated to give in so easily, but the reward was worth it. She rocked backward against the length pressing into her ass, enjoying the way Korra shuddered behind her. Once they got started, maybe she wouldn't be so powerless after all. The sensation transmitter meant that Korra would be receiving as much pleasure as her. "All right." She braced her elbows, leaning over the worktable and finding a comfortable position. The edge of the bench dug into her thighs, but she didn't mind. She wanted it there just in case she fell. "Go ahead."

Instead of the enthusiastic reaction she expected, Korra laughed. "So, that's your idea of begging?" The hand between Asami's legs shifted, leaving her aching against the cold air as her underwear was yanked down to join her pants. Although she felt exposed at first, warmth quickly took its place. Korra's thighs lined up with hers, and she felt something firm press between them. The texture almost felt like skin, but she knew better. She had spent months trying to develop a satisfactory material to mimic flesh and transmit body heat.

Asami tried to rock back against the new, teasing pressure, but it remained just out of reach. The tip of the cock grazed up and down between her parted lips, teasing without settling in one place. "What happened to impulsive Korra?" she asked, struggling to dull the desperate edge in her voice. "I think I miss her."

"Oh, you've got her." Korra's slick fingers returned to her clit, but this time, the rhythm they found was even swifter. At the same time, the thick head slid down to her entrance, resting there without moving. "C'mon, Asami. I never get to do this. You always outlast me, and I end up begging for it before you do... especially when I wear this thing."

Her mouth eased into a smile. Korra had no idea how close she was to winning. Still, it wouldn't hurt to give her what she wanted - what they both wanted. She only had a few moments of willpower left anyway. Her inner walls pulsed with the promise of being stretched, and the swollen bud of her clit twitched under Korra's fingers. She took one last deep breath and cast a glance back over her shoulder, allowing all her desire to come through. "Please?" she murmured, fixing Korra with a pleading stare.

There was a beat of silence. Korra obviously expected more.

"I - I want..." The tip of the cock pressed forward ever so slightly, until the widest part of the head caught. She gasped at the pleasant sting, but it made her more desperate for the fullness that was sure to follow. "I want to feel you inside me..."

That did it. Korra finally pushed forward, and both of them groaned as their bodies met.

Asami's eyes slid shut again, this time on instinct. The wonderful thickness was almost overwhelming. She could feel pressure, but this time, it didn't only belong to her. The shaft buried inside her seemed to ripple as it nudged deeper, straining with its own warmth and fullness. She gave her inner walls a testing squeeze, and her heart leapt when Korra stiffened behind her. "D-don't do that," she growled, but Asami didn't miss the stutter in her voice.

"What, this?" She clutched down around Korra's cock again, enjoying the sharp, involuntary thrust that followed.

Korra's free hand shot down to her waist, gripping her tight and hitching her higher up against the edge of the worktable. Asami rested her cheek against the wood and gripped the opposite side. If she knew her lover, she would only have a few seconds to prepare...

Without any warning, Korra's hips picked up a quick, short rhythm. The pace was almost too much to bear at first, but then the head began dragging over her front wall with every push, and Asami saw stars. The fingers on top of her clit started rubbing faster, and Korra's weight settled over her back, trapping her against the surface of the table. "You feel so good, Asami. The things you do to me..."

She couldn't respond, but it thrilled her to know that Korra felt just as desperate as she did. Instead, she focused on sharing all the pleasure she could. She angled her pelvis to take the swollen, heavy shaft deeper, savoring each shudder that raced along its length. She had always felt especially connected to Korra this way, even though the length that joined their bodies wasn't real.

"Asami..." This time, the sound of her name sent a pleasant burn racing along her flesh. She tried to answer again, but Korra's thrusts only coaxed out sobs. Her teeth sank into her lower lip as Korra's breath came fast and ragged beside her ear, curling around her cheek. "Seeing you like this... bent over... watching myself slide in and out of you... it's... it's amazing."

The thought of Korra watching every slick, smooth push, admiring her every time the shaft split her apart, was too much. She wasn't even sure how Korra could see at this angle, but she didn't question it. Her inner walls quivered, clasping even tighter. The gasp beside her ear became a groan, and she knew Korra felt it, too. At this rate, neither of them would be able to last much longer.

"Korra," she said, forcing her stubborn lips to form the words. The ache inside of her almost made speaking impossible, but somehow, she managed. There was one more thing she needed to do before they came. One last thing she had to say. "Korra, I love you." She turned her head one more time, just enough to find Korra's mouth hovering near the corner of her jaw. She murmured the rest of the request into a sliding kiss. "Please... let me come."

"Yes..."

That one word was more than enough to send her flying. She fell first, clawing at the table and rocking back desperately. The pressure inside of her swelled, and she screamed as the stiff point of her clit jumped beneath Korra's fingers. Her inner walls shuddered, drawing so tight she could barely stand it. But then a blissful surge of heat spilled from deep inside her, and she melted with relief.

Korra followed her a split second later. She gave one last jagged thrust and froze, slamming as deep as she could. The fingers digging into Asami's waist grew almost painful, and a loud shout of pleasure finally broke their kiss apart. A second later, the strain that ran along Korra's cock finally burst. Warmth shot from the twitching head, flooding her in sharp, rhythmic pulses.

Gradually, their shared contractions grew weaker. Asami collapsed forward, sucking air into her starved lungs. Her muscles were still quivering, and wetness trailed down her thighs. It was impossible to tell who had caused the bigger mess. "That was..."

"Intense. Wow." Korra shifted a little behind her and began to pull out. "Sorry," she added when Asami whimpered in protest. "This thing can get uncomfortable after I come."

"Does it need any adjustments?"

Korra grinned down at her as she turned and sank down onto the bench. "Not even a little. Just give me a second."

She watched intently as Korra began removing the shaft from between her legs, easing the smaller part out and shifting the plate away from her clit. It came free with a slick pop, and she set the glistening toy on the empty side of the work table - thankfully, far away from her blueprints. "There, that's better."

Asami couldn't help herself. She stared at the tight red bud of Korra's clit, fully withdrawn from its hood and still swollen from what they had just done. Her tongue suddenly felt too thick for her mouth. "Mmhmm..."

"What?"

She swallowed, testing her legs to see if she could leave the bench. When she didn't slip, she stood and urged Korra to take her place, dropping to her knees a moment later. "I was just thinking..."

"When do you stop thinking?" Korra teased.

"As I was saying, maybe I could help with your... discomfort? A little heat and pressure might make you feel better."

"Thanks, but I already feel greeeeattt..." Korra's voice trailed off in a hiss as she began kissing up along the inside of her thigh. "O-oh. Okay. If... if that's what you want."

Asami smiled and ran her tongue over her lower lip, staring hungrily at the soft, shimmering flesh between Korra's legs. It was exactly what she wanted. And she always got what she wanted, even if Korra occasionally made her beg for it first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more LoK stuff, please follow me on tumblr. My blog name is raedmagdon. I also post Mass Effect stuff but you'll still get LoK goodies. I'm planning to update What Happened After next, and then venture into an AU.


End file.
